The beautiful prince
by P0LAROID
Summary: Once upon a time there was a charming prince. He led a good life until war broke out. After a year of fighting, the king of Finland had decided to marry his young son to the king of Sweden. He would become the 'wife' of the Swedish king. He had to disguise himself as a young woman. In any case, the Swedish king may never find out... How long will Tino be able to hide his gender?
1. Chapter 1

**Helo guys! I'm starting a new story as you all can see! Enjoy it ^^**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince. He was leading a very good life in the palace where he was born. He never had to fight in the wars his country had, nor did he had to interfere with the affairs it had. This carefree boy is called Tino. He'll be going through alot from this point on. It's the year __**1xxx**__ and a war has broken out between Sweden and Finland._

* * *

"_W-what? A war?_" I repeated. I hated wars. There is always too much blood-shedding and hate on the battlefield. "_But why, father?_" I asked, hoping that he was making a joke. " _Because God has decided it to be so_" he answered coldly. There was no use to talk with him about stuff like that, so I turned around and walked away, back to my room.  
"_...I don't want people to die for this country_" I whispered softly, sitting on the edge of my bed. Every time there was war, one of my brothers or sisters got sent to fight, or to marry the king or queen, as a living peace contract. I wasn't the crown prince, so I had a big chance to be brought there this time. " _Lucky for me, the king of Sweden is a male!_" I said whilst laying down, having a short nap.

Some hours passed and I've woken up. It was snowing outside. I reminded myself of the time of the year. It was winter, and we had a war. That means that many soldiers shall die because of the cold. It was an unpleasant thought, and I hoped that it wouldn't be true at all. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking of how I could possibly stop this war from going on. However, I couldn't find any solution to this.

* * *

_A year had passed since the war between Finland and Sweden broke out. Finland was obviously losing, and the king had to make a wise decision. If this war continued, he would end up losing the whole country to Sweden. Many Finnish soldiers died this year, and the people of Finland wanted the war to stop. Young men contributed their lifes for Finland. Women became widows and children lost their fathers. The king of Finland started to get depressed._

* * *

"_Father..._" I silently muttered. My father kept drinking. He became depressed as the troops of Sweden multiplied by day. "_Father..?_" I repeated as he furiously threw the bottle of cognac against the floor, the bottle breaking causing shards to fly in every direction. I've never seen my father acting like this. He normally was very serious as king. "_Tino.._" He said, his dark eyes looking at every detail of my face. "_Y-yes?_" I answered hesistantly as I felt an unpleasant feeling gurgling up in the pits of my stomach. "_You... Are turning __**17**__ next week..?_" He said. It quite hurted me as he didn't knew the exact date of my birth. " _Yes father..._" I responded, finding this question quite suspicious. " _Tino, my son.._" He began, "_You're the only one who can stop this war_" he said, his dark eyes closing as he thought of his solution. I felt my heart pound louder as he kept silent for a while. "_I'm sending you to become __**his**__ wife_" he ended up saying. I was afraid for this. I knew this somehow would happen. " _But father, I'm a boy_!" I trembled while saying it. " _We can disguise you... As a girl_"

" _But if they find ou-_"

"_**TINO!**_"

" _Y-yes father?_ "

" _It's your duty to protect your country at all costs!_''

I felt pressured. I didn't know what to say. Father has tried to seek peace with the neighboring country, but it failed every time. If I'd disguise as girl to their country, wouldn't they easily find out? I feared the consequences I'd have to face. " _If they find out... Then you have failed to serve your country_" my father coldly stated. In other words , I'd be seen as a traitor if I'd come back to Finland alive. "_Tino, you'll be send tomorrow evening, and that's my final decision_".

* * *

_The poor prince kept sobbing through the night. Only one single thought kept the Fin content. He might be able to end this war, and protect the soldiers who are still alive. He will be disguised as a woman called Tina. She is 17 and is the daughter of the king's cousin. __Ofcourse, she is all made up._

* * *

I woke up and stared at the ceiling above my bed. ''_Today is the day.._'' I muttered.  
The sun had barely risen, and I already had to prepare for this voyage. Many maids entered my room, placing all sorts of dresses into my baggage. ''_Prince Tino.._'' one of the maids said. I turned around and smiled. '' _P—Please be safe!_'' she said, her eyes full of worries. I nodded, and told her not to worry. It actually felt nice to have people worry about you, it means they care about you.

After my baggage was packed, some other maids entered the room with a breath-taking dress, a wooden box filled with cosmetics and other accessories. When I saw that, it had hit me. I'll be **marrying** the king of Sweden. I'll be marrying a **man** instead of a sweet loving girl. A man who is at war with my beloved country.  
The women started to comb my hair. It surprised me that they didn't make me wear a wig. They told me my hair was styled feminine enough. I didn't know how to receive that remark so I laughed it off. They rubbed some lip stuff onto my lips, making my lips a sweet tint of pink. My lashes were dark brown and the eyeliner was dark brown too. It accentuated my honey-colored eyes (they said). But the worst part of all was the waxing. _**Oh God**_. That hurts so bad! They waxed my legs, arms a—and even my private parts! **EVERYTHING!** They epilated my eyebrows into a feminine form. They sprayed a sweet scent onto my neck and wrists. After 4 hours of hard work, I was finally done. They made me wear a light pink puffy dress with a crème colored ribbon in my hair. My hair was slightly curled at the end too. I wore some light make up too. I looked into the mirror. '' _Wow.._'' was the only thing I was able to say. If I didn't knew the person in the mirror, I'd actually find her quite attractive. I blushed slightly, but soon my '_wowness_' faded away as I thought of the marriage. I wonder how the king is like. I heard he was scary and silent. But honestly, I hope he is at least not old! Even if he is..

**I have to do it! I'll do it for the people of my country!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter. I hope you're liking it uptil now 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was noon, and I started to feel anxious. I didn´t want to leave Finland. I grabbed a small plush toy which my mother, the queen, had made. My mother was the most loveable queen who reigned over Finland. She has died by an unknown disease. I was a small boy, I was only five years old. I looked into the mirror. ´´ Tino is now gone´´ I whispered. ´´ I´m now Tina´´ .

Soon the time came for me to leave. Some servants carried my baggage into the carriage, accompanied by many Finnish soldiers. They all treated me as an angel. After all, I was the one who was going to end the war. I could see them smile and laugh, it was enough for me to smile too. I shouldn´t be selfish to deny everything, I must accept fate. Whoever the Swedish king is, I´ll do my best to love him as I love my country.  
I stepped into the carriage, raising the heavy gown as I did so. I looked outside once more, hoping for my father to say good bye. He wasn´t there. I did expect something like that already, since he never cared for what I did, or how I felt.

* * *

_The prince´s heart was broken as his father did not say good bye. His brown eyes were teary as he hugged the plush toy in his arms. He called out for his mom, his mom who left the world 12 years ago.  
The carriage was going towards Sweden. It´d be some days till they reached their destination. The king of Sweden was at a legal age to marry. He was 21 years old. He was a great leader, and made Sweden a wealthy country. It was his mother's decision for him to marry the princess of Finland. The king didn't reject the offer, and accepted it gladly._

* * *

We've traveled for 2 days already. They shall bring me to the palace of the king. I was nervous. I fiddled with my dress and sighed. We were almost there. We just stopped, so that the maids could fix my make-up and other stuff. ''_H—Hey.._'' I nervously asked the maid who was sitting next to me. ''_Yes sir—I mean ma'am?_'' she said while laughing awkwardly. ''_D—Do you know the king of Sweden? Or how his personality is?_'' I asked, my eyes desperate for an answer. She hummed as she was trying to recall any information that'd satisfy me. '' _He is 21 years old.. And he is quite silent and cold'_' she admitted. I felt relieved that he was not some old perverted person, who loved young girls. I hated coldness though. I wonder how he looked like though.

The carriage stopped after a while and I looked outside. I could see the gigantic palace. ''**_Wow!_**'' I said excitedly. ''_It looks like a snow paradise!_'' I said as I immediately ran out of the carriage, stretching my legs. ''_P—Princess Tina!_'' some maids called after me, trying to stop me as I got my gown wet because of the snow. We were received by Swedish servants. There was an awkward silence, and a heavy tension in the air. ''_Welcome princess Tina_'' one of the Swedish servants said, taking me and my maids into the palace. ''_We shall accompany you to the throne room_'' the other said. I nodded courteously and followed the servants. I could hear music playing from out the throne room, it seemed like a feast. The soldiers in front of the door opened the huge doors as it revealed a great room. I saw nobles in beautiful clothing, and servants walking around. The music stopped as everyone looked at me. One man with a deep voice shouted: '' **_Princess Tina Väinämöinen of Finland!_** ''. I blushed and bowed slightly while walking over the deep purple carpet which eventually led to the king's throne. I heard people whispering and women snickering behind their fans. When I stood in front of the king's throne, I looked up and smiled gently. ''_How are you doing, your Highness. I'm Tina Väinämöinen of Finland_''. I could see his face. He was handsome yet cold. I felt a shiver go down my spine as his icy blue eyes scanned me from head to toe, at least, it felt that way. The whole room was silent. I felt awkward by standing there, in front of his throne. ''Mmh'' he muttered. '_'E—Eh… N—Nice c—country you h—have_!'' I said while laughing nervously. He was killing me with this tension! _**''SAY SOMETHING JUST ANYTHING PLEASE!''**_ I thought hopelessly, my heart pounding in a fast pace. Some women broke the tension while laughing; ''So this is his Highness´ fiancée?''  
_'' It looks like it''_  
_'' How disappointing!''_  
_''She looks like a small child! What an insult for our Swedish kingdom!_''.  
I looked down, my cheeks became red as more insults followed. I looked up at the king, his eyes still focused on me. ´´_Lead her to her room_´´ he said finally.

* * *

_Prince Tino had never seen such a cold and distant person before. The king made a servant lead her to a room, and after that she was left alone._

* * *

I looked around in the room. It was spacious and it looked cozy. The furniture was being good cared for, and the bed looks warm. The servant told me that the king himself has made time to meet me privately. I feel so scared!  
45 Minutes passed and I heard someone knocking on my door. ''_Enter'_' I said, looking at the door's direction. A strict-looking woman walked over to my direction. ''_ So you're Tina Väinämöinen?_'' she asked, her eyebrow raising at my name. I nodded and smiled; '' _Yes ma'am, and if I may ask, who are you?_''. She coughed slightly; '' _I'm the king Berwald's mother_'' she said. I was surprised. Why would she come to me personally?  
'' _I have a selfish request to make.._'' she said whilst holding both my hands.  
'' _Please, make Berwald love you! Every fiancée who came, would leave a month later! As a mother I'm starting to feel worried about his future you see?_''. I laughed whole-heartedly. She wasn't as strict as she looked like. '' _I'll do my best ma'am. I hope the relationship between Finland and Sweden shall increase as well?_'' I asked. She nodded thankfully; '' _I'll make sure of that. Berwald has been silent since his childhood. He rarely interacted! Please don't take it to the heart if he rarely talks to you. Even I, his mom has problems while conversing with him!_''.

'' _I'll do my best, ma'am_ ''

'' _Thank you, Tina. You seem like a girl I can trust_''

20 Minutes after his mother left, another person knocked on the door. ''_Enter_'' I once again said. This time it was not a servant or a relative of the king. It was the **king himself.**

* * *

**So.. I´m hoping you like it so far 3**


End file.
